


(Not-so-)Paranormal Activity

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Invisibility, M/M, Makeup Sex, POTS Stony Stocking, Sort Of, Spectrophilia, Top Tony Stark, apology blowjob, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Tony turns invisible. Steve is less than impressed.For hollyandadvice (hiasobi_writes) who prompted “crystal clear” for the POTS Stony Stocking 2020.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	(Not-so-)Paranormal Activity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiasobi_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Steve tries to ignore the subtle dip in the mattress. His eyes squint shut to the point of crinkling his brow as he turns away and shuffles even farther from the intrusion. His awareness of the other presence in the room is clear in the tension in his body, in the hairs bristling on the back of his neck. The blanket shifts, and there’s a warm touch in the shape of fingers then a palm firm on his hip.

“Knock it off, Tony,” Steve grouses, not even bothering to turn around and see the nothingness behind him. He’s not done being upset, and his boyfriend should respect that, especially considering present circumstances.

“Come on, honey. You’re not still sore, are you?” Tony’s voice is close to his ear now, his soft breath ghosting against his ear.

“I don’t know. Are you still invisible?” He flips over to find that yes; nothing about Tony’s situation has changed in the last three hours, except now he is clearly naked, without so much as a stitch of clothing marking his location. Funny how Steve’s other senses are on such high alert now that he can’t see the man at all. He focuses his glare directly at the middle space where he estimates Tony’s eye level to be.

He must have hit his target, because Tony tells him, “It’s unsettling how you can do that.”

“And it’s unsettling how you drank an experimental substance without a second thought.”

Steve can sense Tony moving about the bed. The indent in the mattress and pillow as well as the draping of the edge of the blanket demonstrate that the man is now lying on his back.

“It’s only temporary. It’ll wear off,” Tony replies, his tone weary.

“That’s not the point. It could have been poisonous. You could have died.”

“But I didn’t.”

“This time.”

The indentation in the pillow lessens and the depression on the mattress ripples closer, marking a clear impression of a pair of knees leading into calves then ending in a pinch to denote toes across the soft surface.

“That’s kind of spooky,” Steve complains, pulling the blankets higher so they cocoon him up to his neck.

“I don’t know; I think it’s kind of hot, in a Paranormal Activity kind of way.” Tony tugs on the blanket, slipping his hand underneath when Steve doesn’t relent to stroke his hip once again. “Come on, Steve. We’ve got a golden opportunity here.”

“For what?”

“You know…” His fingers slip around to the front and start to fondle Steve through his boxers.

Steve bites his lip, his breath shuddering even as he manages an “I’m still annoyed with you.”

Steve Jr., of course, is eager to let bygones be bygones, so it’s two against one.

_That Goddamn traitor._

“Hm… You think you can find it in your heart to let me make it up to you?” Tony whispers, his voice low and rough, as he continues to stroke Steve’s erection. “I promise it will be worth your time.”

Steve relents, his grip on the blanket faltering, allowing Tony’s ghostly form to peel him free from his underwear and settle in between his thighs. He feels, rather than sees, Tony’s scratchy beard on his inner groin before there’s a wet tongue licking a stripe up the underside of his shaft and a firm but gentle grip at the base.

“You’re beautiful, honey,” Tony murmurs from below. His lips enclose around the cockhead and slide down, tongue following in broad swipes alternating with a precision tip, just how Steve likes it.

Steve gasps. “You’re beautiful, too,” he manages, his voice taking on that husky quality Tony loves, but he has to add, “Not that I can see it right now.”

If Steve has breath to complain, Tony is clearly doing something wrong, and so he says nothing, concentrating on shutting Steve up the old fashioned way, like back in the early days when Steve was angry with him about something or other and Tony would have to employ his world-famous mouth to issue a sincere, heartfelt apology ~~blowjob~~. Steve closes his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Tony’s mouth and hands on him, on the building heat in his belly spreading outward, making him arch and bringing him to the edge. He feels around for Tony’s hair, slipping down to his shoulder to gently push.

“I– I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” he warns him.

There’s a slick pop. “That’s the idea,” and then Tony is back on him, swallowing him down all the way until Steve’s sure he’s sliding into his throat, the man’s lips nearly kissing his pubic bone.

Steve moans, shudders, and tries to abstain from thrusting. He doesn’t trust himself not to hurt Tony, especially if he can’t see him. Tony’s mouth is off him again, his tongue giving kitten licks along the underside.

“I wonder what it would look like if you came inside me?” Tony murmurs. “Do you think it will disappear, or will it coat my insides like injecting an invisible mold with plaster of Paris?”

“Jesus, Tony! W– what?” Steve pants, his hips rocking. He can’t make sense of what Tony is going on about and would much rather he continue what he was doing before.

“Why don’t we find out?” he says shortly before engulfing Steve’s dick down, and giving him a series of firm pumps with his hand, fast and sloppy.

Steve comes with a shout as he sees his spend coat the tube of Tony’s throat in spurts and then just as quickly disappear.

It’s an odd, slightly-disturbing sight, and he tells Tony as much when he comes down.

“Hm…” Tony muses, idly stroking Steve’s spent dick as it starts to fill yet again. “Would you like me to fuck you instead if you find the reverse disturbing?”

Now there’s a thought.

The side drawer seemingly falls opens and the bottle of lube levitates to between his legs as Tony pops the cap and coats his invisible fingers with the liquid, making them appear translucent. They press against Steve’s ass as he feels Tony settle beside him. He turns his head sharply towards Tony, and his chin catches the side of Tony’s face.

“Ow!” Tony complains. “I was trying to kiss you, and you almost took my eye out!”

Steve rubs the ache in his chin. “Sorry, couldn’t see you.” If he sounds a little put out about it, Tony doesn’t mention it.

Instead he kisses Steve, his tongue musky from his spend as he pushes in, trying to slip in as much slick as he can. Steve closes his eyes, carefully rotating to place a hand where he thinks Tony’s hip might be based on the press of the man’s body against his own and the angle of his head. He ends up rolling onto Tony’s free arm, trapping him where he lies.

“You mind?” Tony says against his lips as he tugs on his arm, which must be slowly losing circulation.

“Sorry, I don’t– well… it kind of comes with the territory.” This is so much more difficult than he had anticipated, trying to gauge where Tony’s body is at all time in relation to his own without any visual cues.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Tony suggests as he reaches over to get a couple pillows situated for Steve’s comfort. The top pillow appears to flatten then jump of its own accord. “Come on up here.”

Steve assumes the position, elbows bent and head nestled in the cradle of limbs, his hips over the stack of pillows and ass high in the air, cool air drying the slick around his entrance. He feels Tony squirt more on his hole, working it in with his fingers sliding to the knuckle.

“How’s that, honey?” Tony is saying as he pumps his fingers. He pulls out slightly, his fingers curling to press against Steve’s prostate, inspiring a grunt then a strangled moan. Tony does it again, and Steve fists the sheets.

“You should see yourself from back here, your hole open and straining on nothing, winking when I pull out and push back in,” Tony’s voice rumbles low. “It’s obscene.” A third finger rests at Steve’s rim. “Think you can take more?” He says before he shoves it in on the next thrust, stretching Steve further.

Steve takes a sharp intake of breath, his back arching until Tony has his other hand in Steve’s hair, tangled in his locks, pulling him back so his body forms a taut bow. He feels so full, speared open on Tony’s large fingers.

“Tony…” Steve nearly whimpers when he pulls out. He rocks back, chasing those fingers, but Tony stops him with a slippery hand on his hip.

“Nuh uh uh,” he tut-tuts. “You take what I give you,” and with that he pushes Steve down and slides in hard, his thrusts deep and punishing.

Steve pants, his skin glistening with sweat. His orgasm builds deep in his belly, spreading out to make his mind go blank and his limbs wobbly. He slumps deeper into the stack of pillows, his dick pressed firmly and rutting into the softness in time with Tony’s thrusts.

His fingers scrabble at the mattress as his breath quickens and he can do nothing but chant Tony’s name, telling him to go faster, to fuck him harder, to make him feel it the morning after.

Tony complies, reaching around to take Steve’s straining dick in hand, stroking him, trapping Steve between his hand and the intrusion roughly taking his ass.

Steve comes with a shout, spurting in long white ropes over Tony’s hand and the stack of pillow, smearing his spend onto his stomach. Distantly, he feels Tony spill hot and full into his ass with the excess bursting from around his dick and dripping down towards his balls. He feels Tony’s whole weight on his back, his hot breath on his neck and lips idly fumbling across his shoulder, tasting the salt of skin as he withdraws and more cum spills out of Steve’s used hole onto the bed below.

“We should do that more often,” Tony murmurs then yawns.

“Maybe when you’re visible again.” Steve slides Tony off his back, turning to his side to collect the invisible man in his arms, careful to scope out his body position before smacking him in the nose. It’s still odd, seeing his arm cradled over nothing.

“You still on that?”

“It’s hard to ignore.”

Tony is pensive at that. “Give me ten minutes, and you can fuck me in the shower,” he offers, shifting closer so his flaccid dick rubs against Steve’s thigh. “Make that twenty-five. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Your conflict resolution style needs work.”

“You know what they say: If it’s not broke…”

Steve’s arm travels from Tony’s side to his back and up to gently clasping the back of Tony’s head. He closes the distance, tenderly kissing the man’s forehead. “Good night, sweetheart. Rest well, and I’ll _see_ you in the morning.”

“…Good one.”


End file.
